Evie Woodes
Evie Woodes is a new student at Arcadia Oaks High and the last living descendant of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake and a powerful sorceress. Until moving to Arcadia, Evie went her entire life without any knowledge of her true heritage as a descendant of Nimue through her birth mother, who had abandoned her shortly after birth. When her magical abilities begin to manifest, Evie becomes targeted by various dark creatures and sinister trolls, all seeking to attain her magic for themselves. Because of this, Evie finds herself under the protection of Caleberax, a troll trained specifically to protect descendants of Nimue. Physical description Evie is a 15 year old girl of average height and relatively slim build. She has long orange-brown hair tied in a loose braid and olive green eyes. She typically wears a black shirt with an aqua collar beneath a purple and lilac striped hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, light blue capri jeans and dark blue sneakers. She has freckles across her nose and cheeks and wears a flower bracelet on her left wrist and a blue feathered earring on her left ear. Personality Evie is kind, outgoing and upbeat young girl, but rather nervous about being in a new town and having to essentially start her entire life over. Despite her jovial and energetic demeanor, Evie has always felt an emptiness, like something was missing from her life, which she always thought related to her birth parents, specifically her birth mother, who had abandoned her as a baby. Upon discovering the truth of her heritage as a descendant of Nimue and of the existence of trolls, Evie had difficult accepting these changes, preferring to have a normal life without complications. She was further annoyed with Caleb, her assigned guardian, due to his lack of understanding of human culture and society that often results in him interfering with her personal life. Eventually, though, Evie learned to accept the changes in her life and move forward with what she now knows. Abilities Powers *'Magic:' As a descendant of Nimue, Evie has inherited the ancient sorceress' magical power. Due to her powers only recently manifesting and having no formal training, the full capacity of her powers is unknown. Skills *'Photography:' Evie has a keen interest in photography, taking pictures and capturing moments in her spare time. She was a member of her old school's Photography Club and joined Arcadia Oaks High's Photography Club as well. *'Athleticism:' She is athletic and rather fit for someone her age *'Basketball:' She loves playing basketball and is quite skilled at the sport, enough to make tryouts for Arcadia Oaks High's basketball team. Weaknesses *'Small physique:' Despite her athleticism, Evie still has the strength and physique of a fifteen year old girl and can barely hold to the strength of an average troll. *'Untrained magic:' Although possessing powerful magical potential, Evie lacks proper training and struggles to use her magic properly. Equipment *'Magic staff:' To help her focus her powers, Caleb gifted Evie her birth mother's staff. *'Camera' Trivia *Evie's name is based on the name Evienne, a variant name for the Lady of the Lake. Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans